


At Night

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: A dark, rainy night.





	At Night

Darkness surrounds them as the moon and stars are hidden behind clouds tonight. The open window is letting cool air in that sweeps over their naked bodies, smelling of the rain that’s pleasantly impinging on the glass.

Apart from that, it’s quiet and calm and safe. Alec’s cheek and temple are pressed against Magnus’ warm stomach, his arm curled around his lover’s waist. Gentle fingers are tangled in his hair, combing slowly through the strands, fingertips massaging his head, sending blissful shivers along his neck, lulling his mind to rest, his eyes to close.

His stubble rasps slightly on Magnus and he can feel the tiny bumps that appear against his chin on Magnus’ skin as he moves his head, his nose brushing against his love’s heated body. He can feel his hair falling into his forehead, a tangled mess, his lips envoking more shivers along Magnus’ skin as they draw over it, his face pressing into Magnus’ glorious warmth as he inhales his magnetic scent.

Alec’s fingers dance gently up and down his boyfriend’s side, then trace the line of his hip and pelvis, circle his navel and graze over firm muscles up to his chest, where he rests his palm and turns his head back onto his side, sighing with luscious content. He can feel Magnus smiling as he takes Alec’s hand tenderly, dips his head and kisses the finger his lips reach first. 

They’re cocooned in healing warmth and placid fondness, cradled peacefully.

Alec’s lips twitch into a smile, Magnus’ heartbeat thrumming musically in his ear, filling his insides with avid emotion.

And a curtain of rain patters on delicately in the night sky.


End file.
